Many dishwashers utilize a convection air system for drying the dishes, glasses, cups, utensils and the like that are washed within the washing chamber. For maximum efficiency, the air inlet for the drying system is normally located at the lowest location in the washing chamber. However, placement of the air inlet at such a location exposes the inlet to water splashing and sudsing. Suds, or foam, can be caused from combinations of food soils and detergents, or by use of a laundry or low grade dishwasher detergent. Suds in the washing chamber can accumulate to a depth of nearly one foot, and will be forced through any openings in the lower portion of the washing chamber.